discord_murder_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Remix High
Urban fantasy Internet Remix High school au. Internet high seems like a regular high school until a crisis of Teen wolves started to appear- Oh wait, no, it’s a cyber bully problem. The group has to stop the cyber bullies before everyone leaves the school. In-Game Principal Principal greets the new students of Internet remix high and they introduce themselves. There’s Cami, the cheerful sport star of the school, she’s also a secret club president of the cute kitty club, don’t tell anyone. Creeps, the totally not creepy girl. DBGreece, the guy that loves high school. Dr. McGillicutty, the science teacher. Gotta Buff Floor, he buff the floor. Jojo, president club of the drama club. Darby, the nice sunshine guy. Scott, a shy chorus club member. Some Uppity Twink, Or Ignatus Hanson, a host club member. And Terrance Rolland, Some other guy. Afterwards, Prinicipal sends them back home. The next day, the students and science teacher are told that Dr. McGillicutty has received some love note. Principal reads the note, mostly because she always receives his mail. Principal also announced the bully. Jojo had been victim of cyber bullied , but was saved by new world magic. Terrance was elected as the cyber bullying committee president. Now the group searches for the cyber bully who will be expelled. Principal then reveals that one person suffers from the pox, much to everyone’s dismay. The group then starts to talk about the possibility of this whole situation until suspicion is aimed at Creeps. Creeps is accused and then expelled. It’s revealed she was the one to send the letter to McGillicutty. The next day, Terrance is revealed to have not showed up and is expelled by Principal Principal. It is also revealed that Gotta Buff Floor was cyberbullied and is no longer present. As the group continues to discuss the cyberbully problem, electing Darby as the new president of the committee, getting sidetrack with discussion about the gunslinger and the fact that Gotta Buff Floor was witch, and finally believing an act of god will be required, Scott starts to show signs of being sick. He was the one with the pox, which is getting to him. The group believes it’d be better to send Scott away instead of an act of god. Murder God is annoyed by that and decides to just send Scott away to the hospital. Jojo And Cami decide to have a sleepover while Darby goes to the host club with Some Uppity Twink. The following day, Jojo is cyber bullied and is sent home to be peacefully homeschooled. The whole group is distraught by this, especially Cami who had a sleepover with. DBGreece takes action and admits having gone to check on the host club. He noticed Darby having been on his phone a lot. DBGreece admits being the seer and accuses Darby. He proves his role by revealing Dr. McGillicutty as the gunslinger. The two formally accuse Darby. Darby retaliates by claiming the seer role and not having checked McGillicutty as his defense. Principal Principal decides to expel Darby due to a tie. Darby leaves appearing distraught by the disloyalty. But the remaining group discovers his logs of cyber bully. This reveals Darby as one of the cyber bully. The group of 4 goes back home, with only one cyber bully to find. The final day starts and DBGreece is cyberbullied. This left 3 people, but only 2 suspects. As such, due to not having agreed with DBGreece the previous day, McGillicutty accuses Some Uppity Twink. Cami quickly agrees, which Some Uppity Twink points out. Cami tries to defend herself by shaming the host club member, but McGilicutty reveals that she has fallen in his trap. McGillicutty reveals that Cami is just as bad as Some Uppity Twink, only in a closet manor. Thus McGillicutty accuses Cami with Some Uppity Twink. Cami tries to turn the blame to the one who was Darby the whole time, but it fails as it’s 2 against 1. Cami breaks and is revealed as the other cyber bully. Leaving only Some Uppity Twink and Dr. McGillicutty, with the former inviting the latter to the host club. McGillicutty refuses due to his age different with the teenagers, ending on an awkward note. Category:Scenario